Secret Lessons
by daily-chan
Summary: Harry spends the day with Sirius and learns more than he'd ever thought he would as he meets with his godfather properly for the first time. Part of the A Bond of Family series


Secret Lessons

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, since Rowling discarded my favourite characters I picked them up and took them into my care to give them the love and attention they deserve...and occasionally give them reason to need that love and attention no matter how much they deserve it without needing a reason._

 _Warnings: None, really._

 _Summary: Harry spends the day with Sirius and learns more than he'd ever thought he would as he meets with his godfather properly for the first time._

A/N: _**Based upon chapter twenty-two of Goblet of Fire in which Professor McGonagall informs Harry he needs to have a dancing partner and he tells her he doesn't dance.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Kitty for beta-ing this story for me and giving me endless support and inspiration for this series.**_

 _ **I'd not have gotten this far without your saint-like patience so this story is dedicated to you.**_

 _ **Xxxxxx**_

Harry hurried to the Owlery after having spoken to McGonagall, not sure what he was hoping to accomplish but going through with it anyhow as he bound the letter to Hedwig's claw, not having the patience to find a different owl as she landed on his shoulder.

 _Dear Sirius_

 _There's going to be a ball on Christmas Eve here and as a champion, I have to join._

 _Not only that, I need to perform the opening dance with a partner._

 _I have to dance! I don't know how to dance, least of all with a girl!_

 _I'm not sure why I am telling you this, but remember what I told you about how I became friends with Hermione? About the Troll? Think you could, I don't know, maybe find one and have him break in on Christmas Eve so the ball's cancelled at the last minute?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

He anxiously awaited the owl post the next morning and his heart skipped a beat as Hedwig soared in, landing beside his plate and he fed her a piece of his bacon as he took the letter from her.

As she flew off, he slipped a thumb underneath the sealing and unfolded it.

 _Harry,_

 _Meet me at the place Padfoot came to life at the time you first saw a sleepy Moony, tomorrow._

 _Love, Sirius_

Biting back a chuckle, he folded the paper again, tucking it away into his robes as he felt the eyes of Ron and Hermione on him.

Slicing his sausage he chewed thoughtfully, trying not to let worry consume him at the knowledge that Sirius was going to return to Hogwarts.

He knew that his worrying wouldn't help and that his godfather would be careful, and although he silently berated himself for sending that panicked letter, he couldn't help but feel relieved to know the man might have a solution for him.

He couldn't help the small smile at the crafty way his godfather had written his letter, knowing that even if it had fallen into the wrong hands, no one would know what and where Padfoot was born.

Only reason Harry knew was because Sirius had told him about his first successful transformation as an Animagus in a room he'd never even knew existed.

He knew that what Sirius had called the Room of Requirement, wasn't visible on the Marauder's Map, but thanks to his godfather he knew where it was.

Knowing he had told Sirius that he first met Professor Lupin, Remus at the train to Hogwarts, while the man was still asleep, it was a perfect cover for a time as not many people knew that either.

"What did he have to say?" Ron whispered as he and Hermione leaned closer.

"Just congratulating me on outsmarting the Hungarian Horntail," Harry wasn't sure why he didn't just tell the truth, but he'd been feeling oddly protective of the growing bond between him and his godfather.

He hadn't told his friends about the increasingly lengthy letters that were passing between them after Harry received a special package from Professor Lupin that summer, containing what he'd described as a magical drop box.

It allowed Harry to communicate with his godfather without the usage of owls and he momentarily cursed himself for not having thought to use that instead of Hedwig but shook it off quickly as it was done now.

He wondered briefly if he should take Hermione and Ron with him tomorrow, but quickly brushed the thought away, not wanting to share his godfather's attention with them

He knew it was selfish, but especially with Ron's recent behaviour still fresh in his mind he decided to go alone for a change.

Taking another bite he wondered if he'd be able to sneak off to the kitchen after breakfast tomorrow so that he could bring something extra for his godfather.

Through their box mailing Harry had learned the man was hiding in a cave near Hogsmeade and knew food wouldn't be easy to find if he was hiding near a magical community.

The transport had been something that required some thinking on Harry's part as he hadn't wanted to give his godfather's hiding place away, but then Hermione had brought Dobby's presence to his attention.

The little elf had been delighted to help out in secret and took a nicely wrapped food package to Sirius once a month, that at Sirius' thankful request contained mostly easily salvageable food so that the man could use it for a longer period than completely fresh stuff would last.

But if they were meeting up, then perhaps he could bring him some fresh ham and maybe roasted beef or some chicken.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hermione leaned in again.

"Does he have any clues to the egg?"

"Like the man would know what that ear-splitting screaming is supposed to mean through a description," Ron rolled his eyes. "He's not a miracle worker you know."

"Maybe not, but it is worth a shot, isn't it?" she shrugged.

"I'll write tomorrow to ask him for tips on how to decipher the sound," Harry made a mental note to bring the egg to the meeting to see if his godfather had any idea, tuning out his friends arguing to finish his meal.

The next morning he got out of bed early and left before the others were awake so he wouldn't have to answer any questions and after a quick breakfast he retrieved a large packed lunch from Dobby in the kitchen.

Hiding it with the egg in his bag he glanced at the Marauder's Map to ensure no one was around as he arrived on the left corridor of the seventh floor, surprised to see a message appear on it as soon as he activated it.

 _Mr Padfoot would like to inform Mr Prongslet that he should walk past the wall across the carpet of Barnabas the Barmy three times while thinking he needs to see Mr Padfoot._

Following the instructions, he watched in awe as a door appeared in the wall and nervously he walked through to see a large room.

Several bookshelves were stashed against the wall with a collection that would make Hermione drool and a single table with two chairs stood to the side while the majority of the room was empty space.

"You are early."

Harry turned to the voice and couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face at the sight of his godfather.

"So are you."

"I arrived in the night. It's easier to sneak around then," Sirius returned his grin, his pale and thin face lighting up completely.

Harry hesitated, not sure if he should hug his godfather or if the action wouldn't be appreciated, when the man made the decision for him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Feeling giddy with excitement he wrapped his arms around his godfather in the first hug he'd ever given an adult, surprised by how at ease it made him feel as he inhaled the scent of something flowery coming from the man.

"It is nice to see you on better terms than the last time we met," Sirius smiled as they separated again and he glanced down at his bag.

"Is that what I hope it is?"

"If you mean breakfast, then you'd be right. I figured you'd not have eaten yet," Harry handed over the bag, letting his gaze travel over his godfather.

The man had clearly just showered, his short hair still damp and messy and he was wearing an old but clean pair of trousers that were definitely too big on his still too skinny frame but still better than the dirty rags he'd been wearing and an old sweater of Dudley Harry had sent to him when it had begun to get colder.

"You look good," he commented as he sat down at the table, deciding not to comment on how ridiculously large the clothes were.

"I figured I should take the opportunity to clean up and not make your eyes water with the stench wafting off me," Sirius raised his arm to show the extremely oversized sleeve. "I do have to wonder, though. Just how large is your cousin exactly?"

Harry laughed. "He's as big as a whale in size."

"No kidding, think you could help me out with that?"

"I don't know any shrinking spells."

"I'll show you, if I could borrow your wand for a moment?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," handing over his wand without hesitation, Harry watched as Sirius pointed it at the sweater he was wearing.

" _Reducio,"_ immediately the sweater began to shrink until it was comfortably sized and Harry chuckled as Sirius repeated the action with the trousers immediately, sighing relieved as he removed a large piece of rope he had clearly used as a belt to hold them up.

"That's better, thanks. Let's try it on this," he handed Harry his wand back and placed the rope onto the table.

"The incantation is Reducio, pronounced as _ruh-DOO-see-oh."_

"Don't I need a wand movement?" Harry asked surprised as he turned to the rope.

"Not if your intent is clear. Just picture what you want it to look like in your mind and your magic will do the rest. Let's try imagining it half its current size, all right?"

Nodding Harry concentrated on what he wanted. " _Reducio_."

He stared surprised as the rope immediately shrunk before his eyes.

"I've never managed to do a spell at the first try," he admitted, amazed at what he'd done.

"This approach works for every spell there is. The wand movements are pure nonsense that only helps beginners to channel their magic. As you grow older, it is the intent that makes your magic do your bidding, not some useless movements. You just need to picture what you desire in your mind, truly see it happen," Sirius revealed as he sat down across of him.

Harry, eagerly to try it out, turned to a pear Sirius had just placed on the table and focused on what he wanted it to do. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Blinking surprised, Harry could only stare as it immediately shot up, hitting the ceiling with a hard bang before falling back onto the table, just narrowly missing Sirius as it splashed apart.

"Of course at first it will require a bit of concentration on what exactly you want as I assume you didn't mean to squash a perfectly delicious and innocent pear, but eventually it will come naturally and you won't even have to think about it any more," Sirius added while trying to hide a chuckle and Harry blushed.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it is all part of the learning process. Just keep practising, preferably without edible things, and you'll get it down in no time," his godfather encouraged him. "Do you know how to do the Tergeo Charm?"

"What's that?"

"A cleaning spell, brilliant for cleaning up a liquid mess. For more solid filth Scourgify is a better choice," Sirius indicated the mess on the table. "Why don't you try it?"

"Right, Tergeo you said? _Tergeo,_ " Harry watched with no less awe as all traces of the destroyed pear immediately vanished.

"Good job," Sirius praised him. "Do you have other plans today or do you have some time?"

"I'm free all day, how long can you stay?" Harry asked eager to spend quality time with his godfather.

"Until tonight. So if you aren't in a hurry then perhaps we could discuss things during breakfast?"

"Of course," Harry hesitated as they were splitting the sandwiches between them. "Don't get me wrong because I'm really happy to see you, but why are you here? I mean, isn't it safer to write?"

"Normally it is. But it is kind of hard to teach you how to dance through a letter."

"Teaching...why?"

"Because I don't know where to find a troll before Christmas Eve on such a short notice."

"I didn't truly mean...I...," Harry trailed off with a nervous laugh as his godfather's eyebrow rose.

"I figured you didn't mean it seriously," Sirius teased. "But that leaves the point of you being unable to dance and worried about making a fool of yourself."

"Kind of. I'm supposed to participate in the opening dance with a partner."

"Dancing often requires a partner, pup."

Harry's stomach made a somersault at the endearment the man had, no doubt, used unconsciously.

A happiness, even greater than learning his friends hadn't forgotten him after their first year, washed over him and he blinked at the sudden rush of emotion over such a little thing surprised.

He could immediately hear Ron's disgusted snort at being called something childish, but he found he actually liked it and hoped his godfather would do it again.

"And then purple flamingos danced the Polka with Hagrid's tutu while..."

"What?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts to snap his head up at Sirius, who began to laugh.

"Oh, so you are back at the tutu, hm?"

"I guess I spaced out for a moment, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Before or after you spaced out?" His godfather teased.

"Before," Harry stuck out his tongue, smiling as Sirius grinned.

"I was saying that since dancing usually requires a partner, I figured it would be best if I came in person to be able to teach you."

"You know how to dance?" Harry asked surprised.

"It is part of the training for the heir of a Pure-blood family."

"So, my Dad could dance too?" that was something Harry hadn't known.

"Yes, quite well too, actually. Your mother on the other hand danced like a troll."

Liquid shot up to Harry's nose as he choked on his drink, laughing and coughing at the same time and from the laughter beside him, he figured that had been Sirius' plan.

Accepting the tissue handed to him gratefully; he blew his nose to get rid of the disgusting feeling in his nose, before turning back to his godfather.

"Was Mum truly that horrible?"

"She broke three of Remus' toes during our sixth year's Yule ball," Sirius revealed and Harry stared at him.

"Her heels dug into them during a twist and it didn't help that Remus himself had only recently learned how to dance, either."

"I'm not sure who I should feel the most sorry for, Professor Lupin or Mum," Harry laughed.

"It's your dad and I that you should feel sorry for. We spend weeks trying to teach them both to dance properly before your parents' wedding so that your mum would be able to dance at her own wedding."

"Did you succeed?"

"After a lot of sore toes, yes. You know, your mum was a lot heavier than she looked."

Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting at the pained expression that slid over his godfather's face at the memory.

"And Professor Lupin?"

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Sirius asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's kind of your unofficial uncle and not really your teacher any more."

"I've only known him as my professor and I guess the habit stayed despite the communication we've had occasionally this summer," Harry confessed.

"That reminds me that I still have to find the opportunity to kick his butt for allowing Dumbledore to keep him away from you," Sirius growled before sighing.

"But that's for another time. To answer your question, he learned to dance before the Yule ball of our sixth year and at your parent´s wedding no toes were broken by your mum any more."

"So there is hope for me?"

"Seeing your agility on a broom, I think we might make a non-toe crusher out of you," Sirius teased as they finished eating. "But before we tackle that, why don't you tell me about this egg?"

Harry looked up as Sirius drummed his clean and short nails against the golden egg that was half visible in his bag.

"Yeah, I was hoping that since you're here anyway, you might have an idea what it is. All I hear when opening it is ear-splitting screaming."

"Ear-splitting screaming?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Could be a lot of things, but taking into account of what's around here that could be used for a second task, then there's a good chance it's something to do with the Merfolk as their singing sounds deafening above water."

Harry blinked, amazed by the logic used, the man had already deduced more about the task than any of Harry's dorm mates had and he hadn't even heard the noise yet.

"Want me to open it?"

"Might as well get it over with," Sirius shifted as Harry pulled the egg from his bag and placed it on the table in between them before opening it.

The same horrible, loud and screechy wailing noise immediately filled the entire room and Harry clasped his hands over his ears to try and block it a little.

"All right then," Sirius commented lightly, clapping the egg closed again after a full minute had passed. "We'll need water."

"What for?" Harry asked, not entirely surprised as a large and fairly deep aquarium immediately appeared near them on the table as Sirius had told him about the room's special abilities.

"Because that is indeed a Mermish song. I could try and translate it for you but it is easier if we hold the egg underneath water and simply write it down as I'm pretty rusty in my Mermish."

"You speak Mermish?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I got bored easily so I picked up a lot of side projects to keep myself busy," Sirius shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure but I suspect that you'll have to retrieve something from them."

"From them? You mean from the bottom of the lake?"

"That is where the Merfolks live, pup," Sirius chuckled.

"But...how am I supposed to breathe under water?"

"Oh, I know of a few things. Gillyweed, a Bubble-Head Charm or Transfiguration for example. But let's not jump to conclusions and first listen to the actual song," he looked at the aquarium before turning back to Harry. "Want to try a Bubble-Head charm?"

"Does it look as stupid as it sounds?"

"If by stupid you mean it looks like you have a fish bowl upside down on your head, then yes. It allows you to breathe underwater for a period of time."

"I've never used it before," Harry admitted, grinning as his godfather shot him a look that clearly said 'no kidding'.

"Why don't you try it on this statue first?"

Nodding, Harry turned his attention to the statue of a cat that had appeared between them on the table and pictured an upside down fish bowl on the cat's head as he said the incantation.

"Uh...maybe it's better if you perform this one," he stuttered as a glass bowl appeared for a moment before it collapsed onto the table in hundreds of pieces, the pieces bouncing harmlessly off a shield that had appeared around it.

"You're not going to give up at the first failed attempt, are you?" Sirius didn't bat an eye at the shield so Harry decided to ignore it, too, and hearing the challenge in his godfather's tone, he tightened his hold onto his wand and tried again.

"Why do you think you are not succeeding?" Sirius asked after the fifth failed attempt.

"I'm not picturing it clearly enough?" Harry tried after giving it some thought.

"No, you are picturing it perfectly. But why are you picturing a fish bowl, is my question," Sirius leaned against the table, staring at him with a questioning gaze.

"Because you said it looked like a fish bowl," Harry frowned as Sirius' expression didn't change, although the man clearly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Point being?"

"Uh..."

"What were my exact words concerning the description I gave you?" Sirius hinted him.

"That it looked like a...oh," sudden realisation washed over Harry and he flushed as Sirius' smile grew into a grin.

"Why don't you try it again now that you've figured it out?"

Harry turned back to the statue and thought of the words, Bubble-Head Charm.

Raising his wand again, he pictures a large bubble that covered the cat's head like a fish bowl but movable and he cheered when a large bubble spread out over the head of the statue and remained intact.

"Great work," Sirius straightened.

"Want me to perform the spell for real now?" Harry turned to him with confidence, quickly performing the spell on them both as Sirius gave him an unreadable look before nodding.

Harry chuckled as the effect indeed looked weird on a human being and at Sirius' gesture he dipped his head into the aquarium, bracing himself as Sirius opened the egg.

' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground._

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took._

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Pulling himself out of the water as the song began to repeat itself, he turned to his godfather, blinking surprised as the man had already removed the bubble and was scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Harry raised his wand to perform the counter-spell, before realising that he didn't know it and looking up at Sirius he knew his godfather was aware of it, too, as he was smiling knowingly.

"Never try any spell on yourself unless you know and have mastered the counter-spell properly."

Harry flushed at the clear warning in Sirius' tone, but hearing the true lesson the man had clearly set him up for with this trap.

Never get yourself into something without knowing what you're doing.

"Luckily for you, _Finite_ works perfectly as a counter-spell to most general ones."

Accepting this wisdom, he nodded, cancelling the Bubble-Head Charm and smiling.

"How'd you cancel the spell without a wand?"

"I know wand-less magic and can currently use it for small things. For more impressive spell-work I need a wand right now, though."

"Right. So that shield earlier was your work and not the room's, too?"

"A little speciality of mine," Sirius picked the parchment up he'd been scribbling on and placed it on the table between them.

"So you'll have to travel to the Merfolk's domain and retrieve something precious that they took."

"You think they'll take Dad's cloak somehow? It is the most precious possession I have. Well, that and my Firebolt."

"Remind me that I have to spoil you for Christmas and your birthday somehow," Sirius commented offhandedly before shaking his head. "No, they'd want a spectacle for the audience and something you'd fight for. No one sane would risk their lives for a broom or a loved teddy bear so by that what you sorely miss; I assume they'll take the person you're closest to."

"And Dumbledore would allow that?" Harry's chest tightened at the idea of anyone being taken by the Merfolk for him to retrieve. "What if I fail? Will they be gone for good?"

"No, you're taking it too literally. I doubt your precious person will truly be gone for good; the families would never stand for it and raise hell. It is just meant to frighten you into hurrying, the hour meaning that it's a time based challenge," Sirius sat back down and picked up the quill again.

"So, let's see what we've figured out. The Merfolks will take someone precious from you and you have to retrieve them within the hour from them. The recovery part means that you will need to search so a modified Four-Point Spell would be handy to pinpoint yourself into the right direction."

He wrote the spell down and Harry couldn't help but stare unhelpfully at his godfather as he made a list of spells that might be useful. The man was using logic to break down what they'd need and efficiently figuring out a plan that would help Harry out.

"All right, that just leaves who they'll take. Who would you miss the most should they suddenly disappear from your life?"

Immediately Harry's heart clenched as he knew exactly who he'd miss the most.

 _Sirius._

If that question had been asked of him a couple of months ago, the answer probably would have been Ron. But this wasn't a couple of months ago and things had changed for Harry since meeting his godfather.

The moment he had met the man, he had immediately felt a connection but had squashed it down when he thought he was a murderer.

But upon believing his story, he hadn't tried to deny that connection existed any more and they´d formed a bond almost instantly.

A bond that only strengthened as time passed by and they wrote to one another about all sorts of things and it had been the reason he wasn't nervous at all now to meet with his godfather for the second time as the connection was even stronger than before.

But although he wasn't afraid to admit Sirius was the person he'd grown to care about most, he was terrified of what it would mean.

If Sirius was taken as a hostage and Harry had to save him, he'd be revealed for the world to see and immediately arrested and Kissed.

"What is it?"

He looked up to see Sirius look at him, worry written over the man's face.

"Can...Can they just take someone, anyone and make them hostages?" Harry asked nervously. "Even when it would be dangerous for them?"

"Why would it be dan...," Sirius trailed off and Harry looked down a little embarrassed before snapping his head up when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"They can't force someone to participate, you know? It would be illegal."

"That never stopped the Ministry from taking illegal actions before," Harry choked out as his eyes met Sirius' light grey ones, the warmth displayed in them almost erasing the haunting.

He blushed as Sirius smiled. "Normally, I'd agree with you. But this is a very public event that is followed by thousands of wizards all around the world so they wouldn't dare to do anything illegal that openly," Sirius squeezed his shoulder.

"And I think it are the Headmasters who are in charge of finding a precious person to participate in this challenge," he added after a moment. "So I think it will be either Hermione or Ron that will be taken as they are the ones you are closest to."

"I guess," Harry sighed, not entirely reassured.

"If it makes you feel better, then I could watch from the Forbidden Forest from a spot where you could see me?"

"Wouldn't other people spot you then?" Harry asked, trying not to show just how much the thought of his godfather's presence reassured him.

"Their gazes wouldn't be at the forest but at the water and I'd appear as Padfoot. Why don't I look around in the upcoming weeks a bit for a good spot and get back to you about that?"

"That would be nice."

"Good, this are a few spells that I believe would come in handy. When we take a break we can look over them to see which ones you know and which you don't," Sirius tapped the list before turning to him.

"What do you think? Are you ready to learn to dance?"

Rising to his feet, Harry nodded.

"Good, I assume that they'll start with a slow song to allow couples the chance to get close while mentally mortifying everyone else."

Harry laughed despite the sudden twist in his stomach at the knowledge he'd have to dance slowly with someone and followed his godfather as the man put up some music in the newly appeared turn table.

Five hours later, he was no less mortified by the idea of having to dance, but at least felt sure of his ability to stay off of anyone's toes and move with the music.

He laughed as he sat down to catch his breath after Sirius had introduced him to a weird sort of two-step.

"How on earth did you get so good at that?" he asked as he waved the parchment before his face to try and cool down.

"You know there's a spell for that, right?" Sirius grinned as he pulled himself up to sit on the table, not looking the least bit winded.

"Which I'll be sure to have you teach me once I've caught my breath," Harry grinned as he watched Sirius divide the chicken he'd brought along, between the two of them for dinner. "Seriously though, how did you get so good?"

"I've just always liked to dance," Sirius shrugged as they ate. "And the spell I mean is one you should already know as it is third year material; the Ventus Jinx?"

"But that's mostly used to push rolling objects out of the way and if needed, attacks creatures?"

"The original jinx is, but when you modify it a little it can give a pleasurable constant breeze over your body when you're hot," he demonstrated it and Harry sighed relieved as his body cooled down.

"Handy," Harry commented, another grin splitting over his face as he practised the spell a few times to get it down properly.

He was grinning and laughing more today than he had in his whole life and he was pleasantly surprised to see his godfather loosen up, too.

The longer he was around the man, the more he could see the haunting in those eyes lessen, although it never disappeared completely. And the man was smiling, teasing him and laughing a lot, too. Making him look years younger.

Shifting in his seat as the knowledge that he brought that change warmed him, he changed the subject.

"Do you think I will remember your lessons when the time comes?"

"Your mother always claimed that it was like riding a bike, you never forgot how it's done," Sirius smiled.

"But I don't know how to ride a bike," a frown formed on Harry's face as Sirius chuckled.

"Your mum always laughed herself into stitches whenever I told her those exact same words," Sirius winked.

"You don't know how to ride a bike, either?"

"Never had the need to learn when there's other methods of transportation for wizards. Though I eventually learned how to ride a motorbike and she claimed it wasn't that different because it's all about balance," Sirius looked at him. "So, you never did mention who you are going with to the ball."

"That's because I haven't got a date yet. There's this girl I like, but she's already going with someone else. I overheard the girls giggling about it."

"That's a shame. You better hurry though, or all the nice ones will be gone."

"Nice ones?" Harry asked, having expected his godfather to say good looking ones or even hot ones.

"The girls you can have fun with at the ball without having everything be awkward and weird the entire time. A girl you are comfortable enough to laugh and just have a good time with."

"Ron would tell me to ask the hottest girl, they are bound to say yes because I'm a champion," Harry sighed.

"And what do you want? Besides not going at all, that is."

"I'd like to go with a girl that I'm comfortable with. Who'd say yes because of me and not because of my fame or because I'm a champion," Harry admitted honestly.

"Why don't you ask Luna?"

Harry thought about the petite blond Sirius had directed him to once school had started again and Harry hadn't been above admitting he'd been curious about the third year Ravenclaw.

She had to be special to have stood out to his godfather while he'd been hiding in the Forest the previous year, but Sirius had admitted to never having spoken to the girl, though he remained tight-lipped about why he'd like Harry to meet her.

So Harry had sought her out, his curiosity overriding his apprehension as he trusted his godfather's judgement and he hadn't been let down as he'd found Luna Lovegood was a kind, if somewhat odd, girl that he got along with brilliantly.

But even though he liked the girl for her odd quirkiness and sharp yet confusing mind and her honest company, he wasn't interested in her.

"Aren't I supposed to take someone as a date?" he asked.

"Is there a law to forbid you from taking a friend?" Sirius shot back and Harry chuckled.

"Did you take a friend when you went to ball then?"

"Yes."

"Who did you go with?"

"Remus."

"Seriously? Were you guys dating or so?"

"Why does everyone always seem to think that? I asked him because after your dad he was the one I was most comfortable with and I knew he'd not go otherwise."

"Why not?"

"He was rather shy and awkwardly nervous when it came to girls and would freeze completely. He'd never have asked someone and end up not going. So, I asked him to go with me."

"Why didn't you go with Dad if you wanted to go with a friend?" Harry asked curiously.

"Originally I was going with a Ravenclaw in our year that we were friends with and James was going to take Remus, but we figured he'd be more comfortable going with me as James always stood in the spotlight, so he took her after I asked Remus."

"And the girl didn't mind?" Harry asked, secretly admiring the fact that his godfather had chosen to ask his shy friend instead of going with a girl.

"No, she understood perfectly and was glad your dad was willing to go with her. Her boyfriend had graduated the year before so she hadn't had anyone to go with either and didn't mind the spotlight."

"But didn't people talk behind your back when you showed up with Prof- Remus?" Harry corrected himself, trying to make an effort to let the other man in closer.

"Probably. People do little less than talk behind your back when given the chance. But I found that I couldn't care less what people thought as long as I was happy with my choices and having fun," Sirius shrugged.

"But didn't they ridicule you?" Harry couldn't help but feel horrible when people talked behind his back.

"No idea. I rarely listened to gossip when it had to do with me."

The simplicity of his godfather's words made Harry smile and vow to himself to learn not to listen to what others said or thought.

"I'll think about it, I might just take your suggestion and talk to Luna about it."

The idea of going with the quirky blond was appealing and Harry smiled as Sirius nodded.

"Well, we should begin to wrap things up or people might begin asking where you are," Sirius picked up the list of spells he'd written earlier, handing it over before scribbling something else down.

"Practice these spells and here's the address of a good and trustworthy pharmacist to get Gillyweed. You could ask Dobby if he'd be willing to go pick it up for you, that way you'll be absolutely sure you have it on time for the second task and it won't be tampered with or intercepted."

"Thanks," Harry put the slip of paper away and put both the list and the egg back into his school bag.

"I wonder how I'll explain what I learned about the egg to Ron and Hermione," he laughed.

"You didn't tell them you were meeting me?" Sirius asked as he turned to him.

"No. I kind of selfishly wanted you all to myself for this meeting," Harry admitted hesitantly.

"Nothing selfish about it, unless I'm selfish for being glad you came alone, too," Sirius ruffled his hair.

"You could always say I have sent you a letter and told you to put the egg under water and you've done just that, working out the task and what to do yourself. Would also explain where you've been all this time and if they ask to see this room, remember that you just have to think of what you want to get it," he paused as he thought of something.

"But if you want some things to be hidden or certain people not to be allowed in then you have to be specific in what you want. When I entered this morning I specified that I only wanted you and anyone you had knowingly brought with you, to enter. Just in case someone had followed you without your knowledge."

"Smart," Harry sighed, reluctant to let his godfather leave again. "I suppose it would be too dangerous for you to stay here?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sirius confirmed as he wrapped an arm around him and Harry smiled as his godfather pulled him into his side.

"When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as I've called Dobby. He proposed to take me back to where I've been hiding so that I don't have to sneak out. It's how I arrived, too. I knew you'd be worried about me trying to avoid being discovered, so I agreed."

"I'll wave you off then," Harry decided, relief indeed washing over him at the knowledge no harm would come to his godfather.

"If there's anything then don't hesitate to write to me. I want to hear all about the ball and everything else you could possibly want to share, no matter how small. Just..."

"Remember to occasionally send a letter by owl, too, so no one will discover that we are communicating differently," Harry nodded at the familiar warning. "I haven't even told my friends and am not going to."

"You make it sound like it's some gigantic secret," Sirius laughed. "You do know you can tell them, right?"

"I know, but this is between us and I'd like to keep it that way, at least for now," Harry admitted.

"All right. Practice your spells, eat properly, take good care of yourself, do your best in school and behave," he wrinkled his nose. "I can't believe I told you to behave, so have lots of fun, too."

"I will. You just be careful and write to me again soon," Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather for a long moment, hugging him close before stepping back as Sirius called Dobby before the two vanished before his eyes.

With a sigh he stared at the spot his godfather had been in for a brief moment before collecting his things and walking to the door where he turned around once to smile at the memory of Sirius teaching him to dance.

Stepping out of the Room of Requirement, he watched the door disappear again and made his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry! We've searched everywhere for you!" Hermione's upset voice called out as he walked through the hallways and he turned to see her and Ron running towards him.

"Sorry, I was working on the clue I received about the egg and found a quiet spot to work it out. I completely lost track of time," Harry lied, glad for the excuse his godfather had given him.

"Did you figure it out?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it later. I need to catch someone first," Harry said as a Ravenclaw passed them.

"I'll come with you," Ron immediately offered.

"No, it's something that I need to do alone," Harry shook his head as he quickly made up his mind, taking what Sirius had said into account and deciding that yes, he'd like to go to the ball with a friend.

He briefly thought of asking Hermione, but quickly dismissed that idea as he didn't really want to go with her.

"I'll see you guys at dinner in a bit," he called out as he pulled the Marauder's Map from his bag and quickly sought out the girl's name on the list, hurrying to catch her before she'd leave the library.

He found that he actually looked forward to asking the strange blond and spend the ball with her, maybe even dancing some if she agreed to go with him.

Maybe the upcoming ball wouldn't be such a horrific experience if he had someone to enjoy the evening with and he silently thanked his godfather's ingeniousness as the surprised blond happily agreed.


End file.
